Rikka Isurugi
Rikka Isurugi (石動 律花, Isurugi Rikka) is the main protagonist of Black Fox. She was born into the Isurugi Clan. Though she is expected to succeed her grandfather as the head of the clan, she looks up to her father very much and wishes to follow in his footsteps to become a researcher. Appearance Lily is a young woman with apple white skin, brown eyes and long brown hair. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail while the front of her face has several bangs hanging over it. She wears a plain white shirt with black sleeves and an open red jacket on her torso. Lily sports black leggings under her shorts that tuck into her white socks and shoes. Personality History Early Life As a child she would train with her grandfather in the art of Ninjutsu, using the game of hide-and-seek as a basis to make the training simple and easy to catch onto. After training she would regularly visit her father Allen in his laboratory, marveling at the many inventions he created. Over the years she grew into a genius like her father, and was ecstatically waiting to tell him of her acceptance into his university. But what should have been a day of celebration became a day of tragedy, as her father and grandfather were murdered by mercenaries seeking to steal her father and grandfather's data. Her father was murdered right in front of her. With a sadness for the loss of her family and a desire for retribution burning in her heart, she vowed to master and perfect her Isurugi Style of Ninjutsu, and abandons her former name, taking the alias "Lily", determined to find her family's killers and make them pay Plot Relationships Allen Isurugi Hyōei Isurugi Melissa Mia Oboro Kasumi Madara Powers & Abilities Trained from a young age by her grandfather, Rikka has learned and likely perfected her skills as a ninja. She has mastered the following skills and abilities. *'Ninjutsu:' **'Kenjutsu:' She has mastered and perfected the use of the sword and can even reflect high velocity objects. **'Shinobi-iri:' Using latest stealth tech, she is adept at sneaking into secure locations. **'Boryaku:' With the help of the three AMDs, she is a good tactician. **'Choho:' With the use of gadgets (e.g. Hi-tech Camera) she is capable of espionage. Rikka receives a high-tech suit, developed by her father and grandfather, that greatly bolsters her abilities. * Black Fox Suit: ** Enhanced Strength: The suit grants Rikka enhanced strength, allowing her to plow through rocks larger than she is, free herself after being pinned by massive boulders, throw opponents across long distances, and engage in close combat against post-enhancement Lauren. ** Enhanced Speed: The suit grants Rikka enhanced speed, allowing her to cover long distances very quickly and use rocks thrown at high velocity as midair stepping stones. ** Enhanced Durability: The suit grants Rikka enhanced durability, allowing her to withstand being crushed by massive boulders, take hits from post-enhancement Lauren, and withstand energy blasts powerful enough to smash apart buildings. ** Advanced Swords: The suit comes equipped with two blades, which can be attached together at the hilt. These blades are strong enough to withstand energy blasts that destroy stone. ** Rocket Boosters: The suit comes equipped with rocket boosters, which allows Rikka to overpower post-enhancement Lauren's telekinetic grip. ** Invisibility: With the help of Madara, the suit can become invisible. Gallery :Main article: Rikka Isurugi/Gallery Trivia *She is 16 years old. *She was educated in ninjutsu from an early age by her grandfather. References Category:Characters Category:Females